


This Thing Called Love

by WriterJunkie



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, TakaGaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reina had been expelled from three high schools and fed up with her bad attitude, her parents have decided to send her to Tokyo to live with her uncle. She didn't expect to make decent friends and least expected to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've written this fic years ago, but have finally gotten an account after years of lurking and decided to post my complete piece here. This fanfic has roughly 60 chapters and I've edited some, but don't have the time to do all of them, due to university. I hope you still enjoy it.

Title: This Thing Called Love

 

CHAPTER 1

 

“This is so unfair!” I scream 

I’m so angry I slam my fist as hard as I can against the table. It makes my plate and cup next to me rattle. I look across the table to my parents- the reason why I’m this angry. And they look back just as angry, but I really don’t care about that. This is one of those times where I won’t keep my mouth shut, even if I disrespect my parents. I go to protest some more, but my dad isn't having any of that this time. He talks before I could even get a word in.

“We've warned you before, Reina.” He interrupts 

I roll my eyes. I already know how this talk will end. We've done it hundreds of times before. They've said this so many times I’m starting to get bored of it. But that doesn't seem to stop my dad from saying it again though. 

“You get into trouble at school one more time and we would send you to live with your uncle in Tokyo.” 

Like I said; “Unfair!” Only it doesn't seem that way to my parents. For some reason they get this crazy idea that this is something good for me. I guess they think it might change me. I don’t need changing I just need better luck! My dad leans forward in his chair. He’s so angry it looks like a vein is about to burst from his head any minute. I don’t think I've seen him this angry before. This might be serious after all. He looks me right in the eyes to be sure I’m listening. I look back at him with the same glare. 

“You managed to get into trouble and get expelled in the same day! This is the third time you've been expelled!” 

I lean back into my chair and fold my arms over my chest. Big deal, three isn't so much and I have good reasons to them all. Well…reasons that I consider to be good. I frown and shift forward in my seat too. Let’s see if this reason will get me out of it.

“That guy deserved it! He groped my butt!” 

See, that seemed like to be a good enough reason for me to sock him a good one in his jaw, but my dad doesn't seem to agree. Crap there goes my only way out. My dad places a hand to his throbbing head annoyed. This might be his last straw.

“He was put into a coma!” 

I flinch. OK, so the hit was a little too hard than I intended. And the coma thing wasn't supposed to happen, but I don’t take groping lightly! That guy was an asshole to begin with. He groped most of the girls at school and there was no WAY I was going to be his little defenseless victim. Not on my watch! So I hit him. I won’t tell my parents that, but I do end up saying something worse. Here I go shoving my foot up my ass than it already is and not thinking.

“He woke up the next day. I don’t see the big deal.” 

My big and me mouth…yep, always making the hole deeper just when it needs to be. My dad is fed up and with both his hands he slams the table twice as hard with such a force that some of the dishes fall and break. I jump back startled. He was beyond angry. His face is starting to go red too.

“That’s besides the point! We moved you to a different school to stop the problems, but it looks like it just keeps coming back.” He sighs shaking his head. Man is he really disappointed. I kind of feel bad. He doesn't speak after that, obviously he is too angry to. We sit in silence for a second.

“Reina,” 

I look to my mom. She sat there most of the time next to my dad quietly. She sounds just as sad and upset as him too. She gives me one of her caring smiles before she speaks. I think I’m in for it now.

“We love you and we've tried very hard to keep you out of trouble, but no matter how hard we try, trouble always finds you.” I try to oblige, but she raises a hand cutting me off. What is it with everyone cutting me off today?!

“We know you don’t mean to.” She takes the words right out of my mouth. All I can do now is listen. “But this is our last option. Try to understand.”

My stomach twists into a tight knot. This is not good. She’s talking like this is my death sentences and I can’t work around it. I don’t like how this is turning out. Please don’t tell me what I think she’s saying. I’m nearly on the edge of my seat waiting for her to confirm what I think she’s about to say.

“You will be living with your uncle for one year.”

There she said it! My eyes open so wide after that, they are about to pop out of my head. My mouth is also hanging open in total shock. My mom looks down to her plate. I can’t be hearing this right. Did she just say a year? A year as in…TWELVE whole months?! I try to speak, because I feel that I need to say something even if I know it’s hopeless. My dad only comes in again to stop me.

“Don’t say another word! This was a hard decision for the both of us, but we feel it’s for the best.” 

His tone tells me it’s final and I have nothing else to say. Nothing can be done. I look away. I feel that I want to cry, kick or scream, but all I can do is sit and take it all in. This is for the best? I would like to see how because I can’t see that anywhere! I’m starting to think about this whole situation now. A year is really a long time. I don’t think I can handle a year. Then something accrues to me. It could probably be my only way out. I would have to try it out and see. I turn to my parents in faint hope. 

“What about school?” I look to my dad. Let’s see what they have to say about that. I know how they consider school very important for me even if I got kicked out a few times from it. 

“We've already spoke to your uncle about school and he told us that it’s still early to fit in another student.” 

My whole face changes to defeat. Are they kidding me?! They must have been counting on me to get expelled. I start to get the feeling that I’m now not wanted. There’s silence again for a few seconds and suddenly my mom starts to cry. I can’t help but feel guilty knowing it was because of me. I really screwed up. It took me a while to see it, but at least I can see it and then admit it now. My dad puts a hand to my mom’s hand to try and comfort her. She composes herself to speak again.

“Please, Reina try to understand this is to help you.” She starts choking up again and I feel even worse. I never wanted to make things hard on them. I can see they’re really going to do this and a part of me kind of hates them for that. I glare at my dad. I can’t show them how much this bothers me. I feel that even around my parents I have to keep my tough appearance up. Call it just a bad habit. 

“When do I leave?” I say that much colder than I intended

“Tomorrow morning at ten. Start packing what you need.” He says this just as icy as me. 

Then he points to the kitchen door for me to leave. I get up in a hurry, fuming. At least it’s good to know they didn't pack my things for me. And they didn't seem to be jumping for joy back there seeing me leave so soon. I slam my room door shut, angrily. I hate this whole situation. 

***

I was done packing in about thirty minutes. I figured since I would be living with my uncle for a year I didn't have to pack much. I’ll just buy new clothes over in Tokyo. After that I decided to sit doing nothing, but thinking about this whole thing. I sit on the floor leaning against the bed staring at my wall. At first I was angry about being sent away. I wouldn't see my friends for a year, but then I felt sad and a little scared when I focused on not being able to see my parents for a whole year. Everything stuck me like a massive brick to the head. I would be alone in a different city, a different school, and a different home. I would be in a place I know nothing about. I would have no friends and I would be living with almost a stranger. I feel myself beginning to panic the more I thought about this.

“Reina?” 

I rip back from my thoughts and turn around looking over my bed to the door. It was my mom on the other side. I muster all my strength to make my voice normal like I wasn't afraid.

“Yes?” 

“You have to head to bed. We’ll have a lot of traffic on the road if we don’t leave early tomorrow.” 

My feelings come back up again, but I quickly push it away, replacing them with anger.

“Yeah I’m going now!” I growl

I know I shouldn't spend the last few minutes with my parents yelling at them, but consider this my safety system. Just so others won’t know I’m hurt. You learn to use it fast when you’re in a place like me. I get up to my bed and pull back the covers. I hear my mom walk away going down the hall. She didn't bother to say goodnight to me. When I hit the pillow all I can do is lie on my side and look at my alarm clock wide awake. I’m not angry with my parents anymore. I’m just really scared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The ride to the station was long and during the whole thing everyone was quiet. It wasn't the good kind of quiet either. This one was unsettling. 

And I wondered if it was because my parents were still mad at me or just that they didn't have anything to say. I didn't have anything to say either if that was the case. My dad for some reason kept giving me glances through the rear view mirror. He didn't look angry though. Instead he looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't say anything at all. 

My heart began to race when the car stopped. Together we walked to the nearest station entrance. This was it for me. No turning back, and I only grew more afraid knowing that. This was how I really knew my parents’ mind were set. As we step on to the platform, I begin to feel alone even with them on my side. My nerves were really starting to kick in.

“Here’s your ticket.”

I drop my suitcase beside me and take the pink colored slip from my dad’s hand. He gave me a serious face before speaking.

“Remember to get off near the last stop. Your uncle will be waiting for you outside.”

I look down to my ticket and feel my stomach flutter. I was beginning to get second thoughts again. Maybe crying and begging will get me out of this. I was really that desperate.

“Try not to give your uncle a hard time. He’s a very hard working man and already has enough stress and problems of his own.” My dad puts a hand on my shoulder. 

I look to him with my emotions masked and gulp. Behind me I hear the train slowly rolling in, ready to board passengers. Everything inside me suddenly went limp and heavy. My plan went out the window. 

With a swish, the train doors open and people hurry out. I look up to my dad almost in a pleading way. He just gives me a weak smile. He was never good with goodbyes and neither was I. Maybe it’s better that way. 

To never really say a proper goodbye. It would make things less painful I guess. The speakers announcing my ride break our moment.

‘Those leaving for Tokyo please board now. The train will be leaving in one minute.’

I felt my dad’s hand leave my shoulder. And the moment he did that, my mom instantly smothered me into a hug. I could hear her faint sobs when she hugged me, my arms almost on their own, wrap around her back for comfort.

“Be good while you’re there. You’ll be back before you know it.” She whispers into my ear before letting me go. 

I look back at her unable to talk. Did I just suddenly go mute?! She gives me a little nudge and a small smile. My eyes begin to water.

“Hurry before you’re too late.”

Hearing my mom say that made a huge part of me wish I was late. I wished that I was late for the train and that I didn't have to worry about being gone for a year. Or gone away from them. 

I knew though, there was no way for that to happen. This was something I couldn't work around. I just grab my suitcase silently and walk through the doors just before they close. I walk down the lane towards the back row and look out the window to my parents. 

I gave them one last wave. The train begins to move and I keep looking out the window until I couldn't see the station or my parents anymore. All I could only see were tracks, tall grass, and empty fields, but even those became a blur as the speed of the train changed. There really was no turning back. No matter how much I wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Reina?” 

I open my eyes and see this scrawny guy looking down at me. Damn I almost forgot to get off. It’s a good thing this guy woke me up. I would have still been asleep and the train would have taken me somewhere far away from Tokyo. I glare at the man in front of me. What is he still doing here?! Who is he anyway? But even with my glare he just smiles almost in a cocky way. That really annoys me.

“It’s me Reina.”

Realization hits me and I look up to him a little surprised. He’s a lot different than I last remember him. At least now I know where I get my scrawniness. I yawn as I stretch shaking myself from any sleep.

“You’ve grown. It’s nice seeing you again.” He gives me a smile

I look around me and see that we’re the only ones left in this train. The sun is setting. Out the window the city lights in the distance amaze me. They all glow together like a Christmas tree. I've never seen a city glow like this before. It’s really pretty. 

“Come on let’s go home. You can sleep more there.” 

I look back to my uncle and take my suitcase then follow him out to the parking lot. We were the only ones left at the station too it seems. Man I was asleep for that long? I wonder how late it is. I follow my uncle in the parking lot and open the passenger seat door.

“It’s a long ride back and Tokyo traffic is the worse so just sleep if you’d like.” My uncle tells me before he starts the car. I lean back into my seat, close my eyes and go into another peaceful dream.

 

***

 

“Reina we’re here.” 

My uncle shakes me from my sleep. I groan and groggily open my eyes. Outside it’s completely dark, but there’s still traffic. This city never sleep does it? I glare at my uncle for waking me. 

“You really have grown. You’re a lot different than the last picture your mother sent me.” He chuckles. “Are you hungry?” 

My stomach growls before I could speak. I haven’t eaten all day because I was so nervous. It would probably be a good idea to eat now. I’m not as nervous now that I’m already here. My uncle gives another chuckle and opens the door. I get out, grab my suitcase, and follow him to the apartment entrance. We walk up a few flights of stairs and stop in front of his door. 

“Make yourself at home. I don’t have much, but it’s something.” He opens the front door and flicks on the kitchen light. 

He wasn’t lying about the ‘I don’t have much.’ part. This living room is small with just a TV and a couch in the middle of it. The hall leading to the rooms, I’m guessing is even smaller. I’m scared to see what my room looks like. Will I even have a bed? It can’t be that small. I really hope it won’t.

“Do you want ramen?” 

I look back to my uncle and nod. My stomach grumbles again. I place a hand on it and rub it. Right now anything to eat would be good. He goes straight to cooking.

“Why don’t you go and unpack. I won’t be done for a few minutes. Your room is just down the hall and to the left.” He points to the hallway then goes back to cooking.

I might as well decide to unpack. I have nothing else to do. So I walk down the narrow hall. I can barely see anything it’s so dark. I turn to the left, find my door with little trouble, and push it open. That split second after, something black jumps nearly on my face and I scream falling to the ground. I fell back on my butt. I hear running coming from the hall the second I scream.

“Reina?! Are you OK? What happened?” My uncle quickly went to my side. I get up rubbing my butt. I hate when things jump at me like that! I pull away from his hands and growl.

“Yeah…I’m OK.” 

He begins to laugh. I turn around angry. His eyes just look to the ground still laughing. He bends down and picks up the thing that scared the crap out of me. What’s so funny?!

“She didn't mean to scare you.” He holds a black cat up to my face. It’s eyes glow in the dark looking at me. “You must have scared her when you opened the door.” He walks to me with the cat. “She’s friendly you can pet her.” I chuckle. Yeah she’s friendly all right! She almost tried to scratch my face off! I look at the cat wondering what it will do to me next.

“You just scared her. Her name is Yuka.” He places the cat to the ground and instantly she runs over to me and rubs my leg. I smile. “See, she likes you already.”

I reach down and stroke her black fur. Maybe she isn't so bad. I pick her up to pet her better.

“I have to go before I mess up the soup.” He goes down the hall leaving me alone again. 

I turn back to the room, and place Yuka down and get my suitcase. Blindly I search for the light switch. My hand feels something a lot like a switch and I push my hand up flickering the light on. The room is smaller than the living room! It’s a good thing I didn't pack much. Placing my suitcase on my little bed, I open the suitcase looking at the clothes neatly folded inside.

“I better get this over with.” I begin to take them out into a neatly stacked pile. 

By the time everything was unpacked the ramen was done. My uncle and I ate in silence the whole time. It didn't seem to bother him though. I’m glad because I really had no idea what to say to him. He’s a person in my life I never really met or know. Yeah he knows me through pictures, but that’s it. I guess since I’m staying here for a year I have no choice, but to know him. When I was done eating I walked towards my room. I was done for the night.

“Reina.”

I turn around. He looked up from his bowl of soup.

“Tomorrow I’ll have to sign you up for school. Try not to sleep too late.” He went back to eating his soup before I could complain. 

He’s just as stern as my dad. With a frown on my face I walk back to my room. I flop on to my bed and curl up on my side. Yuka jumps up and meows. She begins to nuzzle my face. I guess she can tell I’m kind of upset. I pet the top of her head, softly. I think I just made a new friend already.


End file.
